Dejar el odio a un lado
by Fam
Summary: Snape & Harry fanfiction. NO SLASH.Snape no consigue escapar de Harry al final de Half blood Prince. contiene muuuchos Spoilers capitulo arreglado
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

---¡Buckbeak!--- llamó Harry recogiendo su varita.

El animal dio la vuelta a la cabeza, mirándole.

---¡Ven aquí, Buckbeak!

La enorme bestia parecía poco dispuesta a dejar a su presa, pero acudió a la llamada de Potter. No tuvo que terminar de bajar hasta el suelo porque Harry se agarró a su pata.

--- ¡No dejes que se marche, Buckbeak¡Cógelo!

El hipogrifo voló raso sobre la hierba, a la justa distancia para que Harry no tocara tierra. El niño echó un vistazo atrás, la casa de Hagrid seguía en llamas, y sintió una punzada por no ir a ayudarle, pero en esos momentos sus deseos de venganza superaban con mucho a su instinto altruista, y su mirada, que aunque ya no miraba al fuego parecía arder, se posó sobre el que fuera su profesor de pociones. Tenía un profundo sentimiento de odio hacia él y lo sentía arder tan claramente en su pecho que no le cabía duda de que, de haber logrado completar la maldición cruciatus sobre él, Snape se hubiera retorcido de dolor en el suelo. Durante horas, si por él fuera.

El animal se acercó a vertiginosa velocidad a su presa, la cuál se volvió, sin dejar de correr, para interponer un escudo que el hipogrifo tuvo que rodear. Eso dió tiempo suficiente a los mortifagos para cruzar las puertas de Hogwarts. Snape miró a ambos lados, parecía buscar a alguien. Finalmente corrió hasta Malfoy y le agarró de un brazo. En ese momento se volvió: Tenía a Buckbeak prácticamente encima.

---¡Corre, Draco¡Que Bella te lleve!---dijo empujándole en la dirección correcta.

En el mismo momento en el que terminaba el movimiento de varita necesario para desaparecerse, Buckbeak le atrapó el costado derecho con su garra libre. Harry pudo oír su comprensible grito de dolor mientras que algo tiraba de su ombligo hacia atrás. Se agarró con fuerza a la pata de Buckbeak, y éste al costado de Snape.

Luces verdes y rojas pasaron a su alrededor como estrellas fugaces. Repentinamente todo cesó. Se encontraban entre unos árboles junto a un claro donde distinguió varias sombras. Soltó una de sus manos y se la llevó a la frente tratando de detener una insoportable punzada de dolor. Pero apenas estuvieron en ese lugar unos segundos, el tiempo que tardó Snape en agarrar a Harry del cuello.

Otra vez les inundó la oscuridad y la sensación de velocidad al ser interrumpida por las luces. Tardaron un poco más en aparecerse. En todo el tiempo, Snape no liberó a Harry y, cuando por fin pusieron un pie en tierra, buckbeak soltó, inquieto (Harry supuso que por el viaje), el costado de Snape. El dolor que le provocó hizo que cerrara aún más la mano sobre el cuello de Harry, quién comenzó a perder la visión por la falta de oxigenación.

Snape le lanzó contra un árbol y se alejó unos pasos del niño y de la bestia, apoyándose con una mano en el suelo y con la otra puesta sobre la profunda herida que el hipógrifo le había provocado. Cuando consideró que había cierta distancia de seguridad miró los desgarros en su piel, cogió la varita e hizo un movimiento con un conjuro para curárselas, pero nada ocurrió. Harry, que aún tosía, no perdía detalle. El profesor repitió el hechizo sin ningún resultado y entonces Harry miró al suelo buscando su varita.

--- ¡No se te ocurra moverte, Potter! --- le advirtió adivinando sus intenciones.

Pero Harry sabía que la varita de Snape no funcionaba, asíque se avalanzó sobre la suya y le apuntó.

--- ¡Expeliarmus!

Snape hizo automáticamente el movimiento de "Protego", pero el escudo no se creó... ni falta que le hacía. Tampoco la varita de Harry funcionaba. Por un momento los dos contrincantes se miraron a los ojos firmemente, declarándose su mutuo odio, pero esta comunicación cesó burscamente con el ruido que hacía Buckbeak, quién seguía inquieto. Snape miró en la dirección que seguía la mirada del animal y, aunque no vio nada, frunció el ceño. Se fijo entonces en un árbol que algo tenía escrito con letras mágicas, sobre la corteza.

"SE ENCUENTRA EN TERRITORIO DE LOS ADTI

LE SUGERIMOS FERVIENTEMENTE QUE

ABANDONE LA ZONA POR SU PROPIA

SEGURIDAD LO ANTES POSIBLE.

MINISTERIO DE MAGIA"

Cuando estaba terminando de leerlo y, aún asimilando su pavoroso significado, sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado herido. Harry, a quien tanto le daba matarlo con la varita que ha golpes, se había avalanzado sobre él. Snape a duras penas logró deshacerse del muchacho, tirándole al suelo.

--- Necio... --- murmuró.

Las ramas se movieron alrededor de cierta forma antinatural, como si una manada de animales salvajes estubiera rodeándoles. Snape, que pareció repentinamente más asustado de lo que a Harry le parecía lógico, retrocedió unos pasos. Buckbeak alzó el vuelo perdiéndose de vista.

--- Levanta --- le ordenó.

Aunque Harry lo hizo, no fue por obedecerle.

Evidentemente, las fuerzas, que cada vez se acercaban más, parecían hostiles, ocultas entre los arbustos. No tuvo más remedio que atrasar momentaneamente su pelea con Snape para enfrentar a un posible enemigo común. Ambos, por pura costumbre o por que les daba una falsa sensación de seguridad, mantenían las varitas en alto. De entre las sombras de las plantas bajas pronto comenzaron a verse unas figuras negras, aparentemente formadas de un denso humo, con la forma de lobos, e incluso gruñían como ellos. Snape retrocedió y Harry con él, hasta que a su espalda toparon con otro de aquellos seres, que les lanzó un mordisco sin llegar a alcanzar a ninguno de los dos.

Se pusieron en el centro del círculo que sus enemigos habían formado y que se fue cerrando hasta dejarles encerrados en unos diez metros cuadrados, lo que les obligó a estar bastante juntos. Harry miró con profundo desprecio a Snape, solo deseando que le atacaran primero a él para poder verle morir antes de que le devoraban. Sin embargo, al llegar a esa distancia la mantuvieron, como si estuvieran solo reteniéndoles en aquel lugar, esperando a alguién o quizás una señal para despedazarlos. Unos minutos después, repentinamente, desaparecieron y se hizo un silencio muy poco natural para un bosque como ese.

--- ¿Y bien? --- preguntó una voz calma y jóven --- ¿Qué desafortunado ha caido esta vez en mis tierras sin retorno?

La voz parecía salir de cada hueco de árbol, de entre las ramas o incluso de debajo de las piedras. Ninguno de los dos magos respondió, aunque Snape se puso tan blanco que Harry juraría que estaba a punto de echarse a temblar.

--- Pero ¿Cómo¿Dos sacrificios de una sola vez? No es inaudito, debo admitirlo, pero sí extraño, al menos hacia diecisiete años que no lo veía...

No les hizo falta estar mirando al lugar en que, a sus espaldas, se materializó el ser que hablaba. Sintieron como abría sus párpados en la oscuridad, y cómo clavaba los ojos en sus nucas. Ambos se volvieron al mismo tiempo pero sus reacciones fueron opuestas. Harry levantó la varita sin atreveser a lanzar un hechizo, dado que sabía que su varita no funcionaba pero no quería que su enemigo lo descubriera. Snape, por su parte, dejó caer su varita al suelo de inmediato y tomó la palabra.

--- Hemos caido aquí por el más puro error y, si nos permite marcharnos, no le importunaremos más.

Harry atravesó con la mirada a Snape por hablar en su nombre, más aún cuando lo hacía como un cobarde.

--- ¡Muestrate!

Dijo Harry en contrapartida, ganándose una gélida mirada del que fuera su profesor de pociones. El Adti sonrió y avanzó, saliendo de entre las sombras. Su aspecto era jóven, de no más de veintidós años, aunque Harry sospechó que era engañoso, su pelo era largo y un tanto desaliñado, castaño. Sus ojos eran de un llamativo color violeta. Se fijo primeramente en el muchacho, y ladeó la cabeza como un niño o un perro curioso, aunque el gesto de su cara no tenía nada que ver con la inocencia, a pesar de que mantenía su sonrisa. Luego volvió su cara hacia Snape y habló.

--- Muy gentil por tu parte el soltar la varita sabiendo cuanto detestamos a los magos... y más aún teniendo en cuenta que nuestro hechizo de protección impide hacer nada con ella en nuestro terreno.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y la suspicacia brilló en sus ojos. Sin que le fuera necesario hacer un gesto, o siquiera mirar hacia la mano de Harry, la varita de éste salió volando hasta quedar al lado de su cabeza, igual que la de Snape, de quien el Adti no apartaba la vista. Cogió ambas y las examinó.

--- Pequeños trozos de madera que precisais para hacer lo que vosotros llamais magia --- pintó un gesto de desprecio en su cara, pero pronto volvió su imperturbable e inquietante sonrisa.

De repente el hipógrifo entró en escena, cayendo en picado sobre el Adti, que alzó la cabeza y no se molestó en apartarse o cubrirse. Como si el animal hubiera chocado contra un poderoso escudo invisible, emitió un profundo sonido, demasiado parecido a un gemido de dolor como para confundirlo con otra cosa, y cayó al suelo. Bajo la atenta mirada del Adti, volvió alzarse sobre sus cuatro patas, aunque Harry sospechaba que se había roto un ala. Miró a su ex-profesor, que a su vez miraba a ambos lados aprovechando la distraciión, buscando alguna manera de huir.

"_Cobarde"_ pensó Harry.

El Adti se aceró al hipogrifo y Harry, que, si bien no tenía ni las más remota idea de qué clase de ser mágico era, ya se había dado cuenta de que era tremendamente poderoso, dió un paso al frente.

--- ¡No se le acerque! --- gritó.

--- Silencio, Potter. Si quieres suicidarte, hazlo sólo.

--- ¡Cállese¿Cómo se atreve a darme órdenes¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a dirigirme la palabra? Maldito...

--- ¡Cuidado, Potter! --- avisó Snape, interrumpiéndole --- Aún sin la varita podría estragularte con mis propias manos.

Harry echó una burlona carcajada y se encaró con él.

--- No se atrevería, teme a Voldemort --- ignoró su mueca al oír el nombre ---. Y luego quiere que no le llamen cobarde...

--- No te lo consiento.

--- Mi padre valía mil veces más que usted.

Snape palideció aún más y declaró:

--- Te mataré, Potter.

--- ¡Vaya! --- exclamó el Adti haciéndose notar, ya que los dos parecían haber olvidado su presencia --- ¡Que interesante!

Snape dejó inmediatamente de lado la pelea, aunque a Harry le costó un poco más retirar la vista de él y devolverla al Adti, pero cuando lo hizo se vio muy sorprendido, puesto que Buckbeak no solo le había hecho la pequeña reverencia a la que acostumbraba, sino que había doblado ambas patas delanteras y tenía el hocico apoyado en el suelo. El Adti le acariciaba.

--- Asíque sois enemigos mortales, y habeis llegado juntos aquí, imagino, persiguiéndoos. ¿Es eso? --- preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta ni de uno, ni de otro. Lo que tomó como una confirmación ---. Bien, pues, en ese caso, me ahorrareis trabajo.

Eligió una de las varitas al azar y la levantó en alto.

--- ¿De quién es "esto"?

No sabía si aquello era algo positivo o negativo, en cualquier caso a Harry ni se le pasó por la cabeza reclamarla. Era una varita de mortífago, de la que habrían salido toda clase de maldiciones, incluidas las imperdonables, sobre gente inocente. Le asquearía si quiera pensar en tocarla. Snape dijo que era suya y el Adti, tras darle una sacudida que lanzó un "Incendio" y luego un "Aquaeruptus", confirmando que podía hacer magia con ella ya, permitió que regresara levitando a su mano. Snape la agarró y, cuando miró de nuevo, el Adti no estaba allí, sino que se encontraba entre él y Harry, y echó unos quince pasos andando hacia atrás, alejándose de la trayectoria por donde volaría el hechizo.

--- Mátale --- ordenó con firmeza mirando a Snape, ya sin sonreir.

El aludido le miró atónito, luego se volvió hacia Harry, que le observaba con atención, manteniendo la dignidad, a pesar de que su respiración superficial le delataba. Volvió a mirar al Adti.

--- ¿En que le beneficiaría eso?

El Adti se encogió de hombros.

--- Me entretiene.

Snape escrutó su rostro, pero su mirada era clara. No tenía motivos para mentirle¿ por qué iba a hacerlo? Tenía completo control sobre la situación.

--- No lo hará, teme a Voldemort --- intervino Harry.

El Adti echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas. Una bandada de pájaros salió volando de entre los árboles. Snape le observó con cautela, mientras Harry demostraba con su gesto su completa perplejidad.

--- Eres tan joven... que te perdonaré semejante estupidez --- sonreía de nuevo---. Voldemort --- a Harry no se le escapó que usaba su nombre aún con más ligereza que él mismo --- no es más que uno de los vuestros. Nuestra magia es mucho, mucho más antigua. Y poderosa. --- se volvió hacia Snape --- ¿O peco de narcisista?

--- No --- respondió Snape tras un breve y cauteloso silencio.

--- Entonces... mátale, ya que es el deseo que hace tan poco has expresado, luego podrás marcharte.

Snape apuntó a Harry con su varita y la respiración del chico se convirtió casi en un amenazante jadeo, como si le retara a hacerlo. Snape no podía evitar ver en su actitud el valor y la temeridad de Griffindor, que tanto detestaba. Hizo una floritura con su varita:

--- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Pero varió repentinamente la dirección y la maldición fue dirigida contra el Adti, acertándole en la cara de lleno, y haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo. Sin embargo, ante el asombro de Harry y la decepción de Snape, éste volvió a levantarse casi de inmediato, se sacudió la ropa (que Harry acababa de percatarse de que era de muggle) y miró fijamente a quien le había atacado con su permanente sonrisa.Un brillo de rencor en sus ojos, que habían pasado del violeta a un color rojizo, consiguió que Snape tragara saliva, aunque se mantuvo firme. El pómulo le sangraba con una ligera raja, que era todo lo que había conseguido hacerle la maldición de Snape.

El Adti chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal reprovatoria. Levantó la mano y la varita volvió a él sin que Snape opusiera una resistencia cuya inutilidad le hubiera humillado aún más.

--- Bien, supongo que optaste por acabar con el mal mayor o pensaste que mentía. Craso error. Me has decepcionado, te tenía por alguien más inteligente. Veamos qué tal lo hace tu enemigo.

Y, sin añadir nada más, le pasó a Harry su varita, quién apuntó directamente al pecho de Snape. Esa vez era a éste a quien le tocaba respirar entrecortadamente, pero no lo hizo. Miró a Harry a los ojos, profundamente, como si pudiera así adivinar si le iba a ejecutar. No parecía temerlo, hacía rato que tenía las manos cogidas a la espalda, y no cambió un ápice de posición. Seguramente pensaba, como Harry, que aunque éste tratara de enviarle un mortal hechizo verde, no podría convocarlo suficientemente bien. Nunca lo había hecho y, probablemente, le temblaría la mano.

Pero ¿Y si no era así?

--- Te propongo lo mismo que a él, si lo haces, serás libre.

Esta vez, sí, Snape miró con una pizca de dudas a Harry, con el corazón desbocado, aunque no mostró su inquietud en la voz.

--- Miente, Potter. No le creas.

--- ¿Y a quién voy a creer? --- preguntó cargado de rabia --- ¿A ti?

Snape entrecerró aún más los ojos preguntándose dónde estaba ahora el valor y la generosidad propias de Griffindor. Los recuerdos de Harry de las humillaciones del profesor contra él en sus clases no tenía fin, pero la imagen que una y otra vez volvía a su cabeza era la de Dumbledore, suplicante, incapaz, al parecer, de creer que su querido Severus pudiera matarle. Movió su varita en el aire, lleno de rabia, y le apuntó diciendo:

--- ¡Crucio!

Snape se soltó las manos de la espalda, que cayeron a los lados con los puños fuertemente cerrados, como lo estaban sus ojos. Los dientes firmemente apretados, aguantando el dolor. Harry sabía que la suya no era una maldición como la de Voldemort, pero aún así podía ver el sufrimiento en su cara, mientras descargaba todo su rencor en él, sintiendo que cada uno de los latidos de su corazón era una laceración para el embrujado. Cuando, pasados unos veinte segundos, las piernas no pudieron sostenerle, Snape cayó de rodillas al suelo y, repentinamente, Harry pudo notar una oleada de placer al verle así... e inmediatamente un remordimiento tan poderoso que la concentración en el hechizo se derrumbó.

Sí, le odiaba, y acababa de matar a una persona a la que adoraba, le había visto hacerlo, en sus propias narices, a una persona herida, desarmada y en el suelo... justo como Snape estaba ahora mismo, pero era él quien llevaba la varita. Y por mucho que le hubiera matado, Snape no había torturado antes a su víctima.

--- ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer, Potter? --- preguntó. Se había apoyado en las manos, por lo que levantó un poco la cara, aunque su pelo negro grasiento le tapaba la mayor parte --- Déjame la varita y te mostraré como se hace...

--- Apuesto a que tienes mucha práctica, mortífago --- nunguno sabía como lo había adivinado, ya que su brazo y su máscara no estaban a la vista --- pero tu turno ha pasado --- miró a Harry --- ¿Vas a matarle?

--- Yo no soy un asesino --- arrojó la varita a un lado y añadió mirando a Snape: --- Pero te ajustaré las cuentas en un duelo.

--- Cuanto teatrismo... --- dijo cargando las palabras de veneno.

Snape trató de levantarse, y le costó un par de intentos: La herida que Buckbeak le había infringido aún sangraba.

--- ¿Y bien? Aquí me teneís, con un par de enemigos que se odian a muerte pero no quieren matarse. ¿Quién diablos entiende a los magos?

Recogió la varita de Harry mediante un hechizo (que, como los otros, no pareció necesitar más para ejecutarse que su poropio pensamiento) y silbó. A la llamada acudieron inmediatamente los lobos de humo, los cuales les escoltaron hasta un pequeño castillo.

--- Bajadlos a las mazmorras --- ordenó.

Sus lacayos siguieron sus ordenes y les llevaron por unas escaleras oscuras y mohosas, Harry resbaló y los lobos de humo, impacientes, le ladraron muy cerca. Snape le agarró y le levantó de inmediato, empujándole hacia delante.

--- ¡Suélteme! --- se quejó Potter encarándole --- No se atreva a tocarme.

Snape pareció dispuesto a dar una contestación, posiblemente sarcástica, pero los lobos volvieron a meterles prisa y prefirió seguir caminando, atento a los escalones. Unas cuantas antorchas iluminaban el pasillo con un fuego verde. Había varios calabozos. La entrada a uno se abrió y allí les metieron a los dos. La puerta era sólida, de metal. Solo había un ventanuco por donde a penas entraría luz en la mañana, menos aún en la noche cerrada que se cernia sobre el castillo en esos momentos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximamente siguiente capi, dejad reviews!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Harry despertó al frescor del amanecer. El verano había llegado adelantado y estaba siendo extremadamente caluroso, así que la temperatura era bastante agradable. Los primeros rayos de sol penetraron vagamente en la estancia, y Harry pudo ver a Snape, que estaba en el suelo (igual que él) tumbado de lado, dándole la espalda. Tiritaba fuertemente, a pesar de llevar puesta su capa negra. Unos minutos después Harry pudo saber por qué: había un reguero rojo hasta el desagüe de la celda. La perdida de sangre le había dejado helado.

Harry no sintió ninguna compasión por él y agradeció en siloencio a Buckbeak, que se había quedado en algún lugar del bosque, el haberle inflingido la herida. Se incorporó y se apoyó contra la pared, haciendo un poco de ruido al arrastrar la capa, provocando que Snape, quien sin duda debía estar despierto, dejara inmediatamente de temblar en un acto, suponía Harry, completamente consciente para guardar su poca dignidad.

_"Ojalá se hiele"_ pensó Harry fríamente.

Pasaron siete horas sin que nada ocurriera. Nadie había traido agua o comida, y entre ellos ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra. Harry, aunque hubiese tenido intención de hablarle, ni tan sólo sabía como dirigirse a él. No quería hablarle con familiaridad, como si fueran amigos... pero tampoco con el respeto que le demostraba en Hogwarts, cuando era su profesor. Así pues, se limitó a obserarle. Sólo había cambiado ligeramente de posición en un par de ocasiones, seguramente porque se le habría dormido algo. Pasaron otra tres horas hasta que Snape volvió a echarse a temblar de nuevo, y en ese momento, para Harry, no hacía nada de frío, de hecho, más bien, hacía calor. Pasados unos minutos carraspeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le oyese aunque estuviese dormido, pero Snape no dejó de temblar, así que Harry llegó a la conclusión de que ya no era capaz de controlarse.

Le daba lo mismo, solo quería comer algo, y beber, porque se moría de sed... aunque se sintió complacido al pensar que, probablemente, su compañero de celda lo estaría pasando peor. Cuando aún no había entrado la noche, sus tembores se habían convertido casi en espasmos ya que, al alargarse las sombras, la temperatuera había descendido. Algo se le revolvía a Harry en el estómago al verle así, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué era... solo parecía tener la necesidad de hacer algo.

--- ¡Vaya! Que mal está --- dijo una voz a la entrada.

El Adti estaba apoyado en la puerta, a pesar de que Harry estaba seguro de que ésta no se había abierto en ningún momento. Traía en sus manos una bandeja. Snape no se molestó en volverse, o simplemente estaba dormido o semiconsciente.

--- ¿No tiene elfos domésticos? --- se sorprendió Harry, a quién le había sobrecogido la suntuosidad del castillo.

--- Curioso. Todos los magos que han muerto aquí antes que vosotros me han preguntado lo mismo cuando les he bajado la comida.

--- ¿Y qué les respondió? --- preguntó tras una breve pausa.

--- Que prefiero esclavizar magos --- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le devolvía la mirada, que había estado posada en Snape todo el tiempo.

El Adti dejó la bandeja en el suelo y Harry pudo ver su contenido: Dos vasos de agua y dos platos de comida que parecía sabrosa más un poco de pan.

--- ¿Sabes hacer hechizos de sanación? --- preguntó repentínamente el Adti mirando a Harry.

--- No.

--- De cualquier forma los anularé --- dijo sacando la varita de Potter ---. Y tambien cualquiera destructivo que podría ayudar a destruir mi propiedad.

Le entregó la varita a Harry.

--- Entonces ¿Para qué me la da?

--- ¿No es evidente? --- sacudió la cabeza hacia Snape, que parecía sufrir bastante por el frío. Harry comprendió y estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el Adti le cortó levantando una mano --- Ante mí no te justefiques, particularmente me da lo mismo cuanto tiempo sufra antes de morir.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada más, el Adti se desvaneció. El niño miró la bandeja y de reojo a Snape, quien no parecía saber nada de lo que había ocurrido, incluido el hecho de que les había proporcionado sustento. De cualquier forma, recogió sólo su parte de la cena y, llevándosela a un rincón, comió lentamente. Más de dos horas después, la comida de Snape seguía, ya completamente fría, en la bandeja, y el propio Snape continuaba en el mismo lugar, temblando aún. La noche estaba ya cayendo y Harry no estaba seguro de que el ex-profesor fuera a ser capaz de llegar a la mañana siguiente.

--- Snape --- se decidió a llamarle.

No hubo respuesta, y Harry se removió un poco y miró a ambos lados, como si esperara que hubiera alguién más allí que pudiera darle consejo sobre qué hacer.

--- Snape --- repitió alzando un poco más la voz ---. Snape.

--- ¿Qué diablos... quiere, Potter? --- su voz sonó bastante entera para lo que le estaba temblando la mandíbula. Harry podía oír desde hacía rato como castañeteaban sus dientes.

--- ... ¿No va a comer?

Snape dejó escapar el aire entre sus labios bruscamente, en una clara señal de desaprobación y, quizás, de decepción.

--- No, Potter, puede comérsela.

--- ¡No lo decía con esa intención! --- respondió automaticamente Harry, ofendido por la suposición.

Snape se volvió y, por primera vez desde que entraron en la celda se volvió para encararle. Su mirada escrutó el rostro del muchacho y, finalmente, pintó en su cara una media sonrisa llena de reproche.

--- ¿Acaso preocupado por mi salud?

--- Por supuesto que no --- respondió Harry indignado.

--- Por supuesto --- corroboró con mordacidad ---. No es ningún acto noble. Ya conozco yo la nobleza de los Griffindor, así que no trates de falsear tus intenciones conmigo.

Snape disfrutó un poco del rubor que cubrió la cara de Harry antes de volver a mirar hacia la pared y acurrucarse aún más en su capa. Por puro orgullo, el muchacho no tocó la comida. Se tumbó de espaldas a donde estaba Snape y se durmió.

Un rayo de sol le llegó a los ojos, haciéndole volverse y sentir contra su espalda la fría piedra. No estaba en su cama, y repentinamente recordó todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. La muerte de Dumbledore le golpeó con fuerza y no pudo evitar volverse hacia su asesino, le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que ya no temblaba. O se había muerto, o se había curado.

--- ¿Snape? --- preguntó.

No hubo respuesta ni movimiento. Harry tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado se alegraría si había muerto... por otro... se sentía tan solo y desamparado en aquel lugar que prefería tener cualquier compañía, incluso a él.

--- ¿Snape? --- repitió.

Nada. Harry se levantó y se acercó lentamente. Repitió el nombre a su lado, pero de nuevo no ocurrió nada. Se agachó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. No hubo respuesta. Harry le zarandeó un poco y el cuerpo de Snape rodó hasta ponerse bocaarriba. Harry comprobó que su pecho aún subía y bajaba irregularmente. Le abrió la capa y vio que la profunda herida aún sangraba un poco, goteaba, quizás solo se la había reabierto al moverle. Había otras marcas al rededor, de antiguas heridas, Harry supuso que el señor oscuro se las había inflingido o algún auror cuando ejercia una misión que el Lord le había ordenado "_Se lo merece"_ pensó. Se preguntó qué debía hacer. Sentía que ayudarle era traicionar a Dumbledore, pero dejarle morir iba contra todos sus principios y también, estaba seguro, contra los del profesor.

Claro que Dumbledor siempre había sido excesivamente comprensivo con ese mortífago, y eso le había acarreado la muerte. Sirius, sin duda le dejaría morir, le odiaba... quizás su padre también, pero no lo sabía, y su padrino había sido siempre demasiado impulsivo como para confiar en su buen juicio. Pensó en lo que dirían Ron y Hermione. Se imaginó a Ron alegrándose de no tener que dar pociones al año siguiente si Snape se moría, e inmediatametne Hermione reprendiéndole y dándole una buena lección de moral. Independientemente de lo que hubiera hecho, debería ayudarle, aunque le condujera luego de cabeza a Azkaban para que un dementor le besara. Eso es lo que ella diría... y por norma general tenía razón.

Harry fue hasta la puerta y recogió el vaso de agua para ponerlo, asqueado, en los labios de Snape. El agua bajó por sus labios hasta la garganta y Snape sintió que se ahogaba y comenzó a toser, favoreciendo el riego sanguineo al cerebro y recuperando la consciencia.

--- Si quieres matarme --- tos ---, Potter, hazlo a golpes --- tos ---, no ahogándome.

Harry hizo caso omiso y le acercó a la cara el vaso una vez más. Snape lo agarró por si mismo a pesar de que debido a los temblores (que habían vuelto) la mitad del agua fue fuera. Se irguió, aunque para ello le fue necesario apoyarse en la pared, y miró a Harry a los ojos con una expresión que nunca le había visto, como si calibrara si su acción había sido realmente desinteresada, en vez de buscar directamente la razón oculta por la que pudiera estar actuando, como siempre hacía. Harry miró a otro lado, se levantó y fue hasta el lado contrario de la celda para volver a sentarse.

La mañana estaba mediada cuando Snape volvió a hablar.

--- Potter, traeme la comida.

Harry atravesó a Snape con la mirada y se arrepintió de haberle sacado de la inconsciencia. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Que era su esclavo? Snape adivinó los pensamientos en su mirada y, añadió, lleno de rencor por que le obligara a decirlo.

--- No puedo levantarme, Potter, asi que, a no ser que planees matarme de inanición...

Harry suspiró y, aunque siguió mirándole mal, sacó la varita y con un "Winguardium Leviosa" le acercó el plato, pero Snape había perdido todo interés en la comida.

--- ¿De dónde has sacado la varita, Potter?

--- Nuestro... anfitrión me la devolvió.

Una ráfaga de ira cruzó los ojos de Snape y Harry le miró lleno de desprecio antes de aclarar:

--- No puede hacer hechizos de sanación o cualquiera que nos sirva para salir de aquí.

--- De mente tan cerrada como tu padre.

Entonces fue Harry quien le atraveso con la mirada.

--- ¿Cree que soportaría usted un nuevo Cruciatus? Me siento con más fuerza que anteayer.

--- No me amenaces, Potter.

--- ¿Por qué no? Dudo que ese ser vaya a quejarse al ministerio. Y tengo una varita. ¿Tiene usted alguna?

Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado y miró hacia otra parte, quizás queriendo eludir una conversación en la que tenía todas las de perder. Dos horas después Snape dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que se diera un pequeño golpe contra la pared. Se sentía de nuevo mareado y a punto de perder la consciencia. Harry se dio cuenta de ello y añadió, casi contra su voluntad:

--- Si se le ocurre algún hechizo que pueda conjurar con la varita y que le ayude, dígamelo, pero no se la voy a dar.

--- Cuán estúpido llegas a ser, Potter.

Harry, que no entendió por dónde iban los tiros, se habría sentido muy ofendido por el comentario y se habría negado a seguir hablando si no fuera por la debilidad con la que Snape le había contestado, Harry no estaba ni siquiera seguro de que fuera consciente de lo que decía hasta que siguió hablando.

--- La cuchara. "Incendio" hasta que este incandescente en su lado más fino.

Harry, que no entendía como una cuchara de metal caliente iba a ayudarle, se acercó y obedeció. Mientras calentaba la cuchara observó a Snape, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, seguramente concentrado en no desmayarse, y se preguntó si deliraba.

--- Ya está --- declaró cuando la parte más delgada destellaba al rojo vivo.

Vió como Snape ponía al descubierto su herida, envolvía una mano con su capa y la agarraba por la parte más gruesa. Dándose cuenta al fin de los que pretendía, volvió la vista hacia otro lado. Escuchó el sonido de crepitar y un nauseabundo olor a quemado subió desde el cuerpo de Snape, quién logró ahogar un grito. El herido tragó saliva al separar la cuchara y Harry volvió mirarle, pero la mano le temblaba demasiado ya y Snape no se atrevía a acercarse a la herida por miedo a fallar y quemarse donde no era necesario.

--- Sigue tú, Potter --- dijo haciendo que sonara como una orden a pesar de la situación.

--- Yo no... --- empezó Harry, pero Snape le dirigió por primera vez en su vida una mirada cargada de petición (aunque no de suplica, porque mantenía su orgullo) que le hizo darse cuenta de que realmente no podía continuar.

Agarró la cuchara, con ayuda de la capa para no quemarse, y la acercó nuevamente a la herida, en la parte aún no chamuscada. Snape arqueó ligeramente la espada y Harry estuvo seguro de que le daría un empujón en cualquier momento, pero, en cambio, se agarró a las piedras del suelo y procuró moverse lo menos posible.

--- ¿Te has divertido, Potter? --- preguntó con unos ojos que delataban su falta de lucidez a causa del dolor.

--- No, es usted quien se divierte matando y torturando, no yo.

--- Por supuesto, no un Griffindor.

--- Exacto.

--- Por eso me colgaste de los tobillos después de la comida --- dijo antes de dejar caer de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Harry le miró perplejo, tardó un rato en asimilar que estaba delirando, quizás entremezclando recuerdos. Cuando Harry terminó de cauterizar la herida y ya se disponía a marcharse, Snape le agarró por la pechera y lo atrajo hacia si con fuerza.

--- Me las pagarás todas juntas, Potter.

--- Suélteme --- dijo deshaciéndose de él ---, yo no le debo nada.

Pero Snape ya no le escuchaba, había vuelto a sumirse en la dulce y tentadora inconsciencia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

--- Aún no le has matado --- observó sin mucho interés el Adti.

--- No.

--- Mucho ruido y pocas nueces los dos, me parece a mí.

--- Ni siquiera puede imaginarse hasta que punto le odio... y el sentimiento es recíproco. Si no me ha matado ya es porque teme las represaias de su amo.

El Adti se encogió de hombros dando al chico la bandeja de comida.

--- Como quieras.

--- Oiga... --- preguntó Harry cauteloso --- ¿Qué va a hacer de nosotros?

--- ¿Qué se yo? --- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Harry comió su parte y luego fue hasta Snape y trato de despertarlo, pero no hubo forma, así que solo dejó caer algo de agua por su garganta y se fue a dormir. Debían de ser las cuatro y media de la mañana, aunque Harry no podía saberlo ya que no había ningún reloj a la vista, cuando un grito le despertó:

--- ¡POTTER!

Harry dio un respingo tal que casi se levanta antes de estar despierto. Había estado acostado de cara a Snape y éste le miraba con desorbitados ojos inyectados en sangre.

--- POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER, POTTER --- exclamó Snape.

Harry, instintivamente, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y comprobó que la varita seguía ahí. La agarró y se acercó a Snape.

--- Está delirando --- dijo cargando de desprecio sus palabras, quiso acercarse a tocarle la frente, a ver cuanta fiebre tenía, pero sus ojos amenazadores se le clavaron como puñales.

Harry dudó un segundo antes de coger su varita, apuntarle y echarle un encatamiento de "Impedimenta", que evitó que pudiera moverse. Se acercó a él y poso la mano en su frente. Ardía, de hecho se cuestionaba como una persona viva podía estar tan caliente sin que la sangre llegara a entrar en hebullición. Snape se encaró con él.

--- SOLO QUIERES UN NUEVO TROFEO, PAVONEARTE CON ELLA DEL BRAZO.

Harry se alejó de él completamente confuso y también un tanto asustado. Apuntó con la varita a la pared en la que se apoyaba Snape y murmuró un conjuro que la congeló. Su intención era que la fiebre le bajara, y Snape comenzó a temblar, sin apartar sus ojos iracundos de Harry. Sus ojos negros, profundos, que parecían esconder mil secretos oscuros... y alguno que no lo era. Vió dolor en su mirada, y no dolor físico, si no el dolor que se siente ante la decepción o la traición, el mismo dolor que sintió él cuando supo lo de Pettigrew, o quizás uno mucho, mucho más profundo e insondable.

Antes siquiera de percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, ya le apuntaba con la mirada y Snape le miraba con rencor, como si lo hiciera a menudo.

--- "Legilimens"

Vio imagenes superpuestas de su infancia, su adolescencia, Voldemort... A Harry le costó un poco concentrarse en un solo recuerdo, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

_Snape no tenía mas de siete años y trataba comerse algo que claramente no le agradaba, porque no hacía más que darle vueltas en el plato. Entonces se oyó un portazo y, por alguna razón, cruzó una mirada de miedo y entendimiento con su madre, que estaba terminando la cena. Entró un hombre de nariz identica a la de Snape, se acercó a su mujer y la agarró de un brazo._

_--- ¿Donde estuviste esta mañana?--- la increpó--- Vine y no estabas en casa. ¿Dónde estabas?_

_--- Sa... Salí a comprar la cena... nada más..._

_--- Has estado por ese callejón de brujos ¿Eh? Crees que eres mejor que yo ¿verdad?--- su voz tenía un tono de mordacidad que su ex-profesor de pociones usaba con asiduidad._

_Snape mantenía la vista fija en el plato, y el cubierto chocaba contra el plato haciendo un ruido irritante y escabroso._

_--- Yo no..._

_--- ¡Mientes! No hace falta ser adivino para saberlo. Dime la verdad._

_--- Lo juro, Tobias..._

_--- Vas a aprender a respetarme --- dijo sacándose el cinturón, que tenía una gran hebilla con forma de cabeza de lobo aullando._

_Snape no les miraba mientras él la golpeaba y ella se encogía en un rincón pero, cuando la sangre salpicó su plato, soltó el tenedor, saltó de la silla y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de sus padres. Puso una silla frente al armario, lo abrió y trató de alcanzar una caja que estaba sobre la balda superior. Parecía desesperado, saltó y golpeó la caja, que cayó al suelo, al igual que él, pero se levantó rapidamente y removió entre las cosas que se habían esparcido hasta dar con lo que buscaba: Una varita._

_Corrió con ella hasta la cocina y apuntó a su padre._

_--- ¡No! Deja eso, Severus --- le ordenó su madre._

_Su padre se volvió y le mirió con tanta furia que incluso Harry se sintió intimidado._

_--- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿A mí, que te lo he dado todo? --- preguntó con tono acusador._

_--- Des... Des...--- tartamudeaba el niño._

_--- Más vale que ese conjuro acabe conmigo, porque si no, te mataré--- dijo acercándose lentamente._

_Snape pareció dudar._

_--- Avada...--- se limpió los ojos con la manga, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero trató de despejar sus ideas y debió decidir que no podía matar a su padre, porque volvió al hechizo anterior --- Des... Des... Demaius..._

_Pero de la varita, que temblaba visiblemente, no salió nada, y su padre se acercó y se la quitó. Su madre gritó algo, pero no fue capaz de entenderlo antes de que su padre dijera:_

_--- Mostruo_

_Y a continuación le soltó un poderoso puñetazo que lo volvió todo negro._

Harry hubiese caido de espaldas de no ser por la pared que le sostuvo. Jadeaba, Snape se había desmayado. Se tocó la cabeza y casi esperaba haberse encontrado marcado por el puñetazo, la intensidad con la que Snape, de pequeño, había vivido ese momento, hacía que hubiese sido mucho más real. Recordó entonces, repentinamente, las marcas de alrededor de la herida que le había visto y, aprovechando su inconsciencia, se acercó y le abrió la capa. En muchas de las marcas, aunque deformada, se distinguía claramente la señal de la cabeza del lobo.

Harry se separó de Snape como movido por un resorte y se sintió repentinamente enfermo. Él había pensado que se merecía esas marcas, pero lógicamente no era así... Tampoco quiso nunca creerle cuando le decía que su padre era chulo y pendenciero, pero el año pasado pudo verlo en el pensadero. ¿En cuantas cosas más se había equivocado con él? Sacudió la cabeza. Había visto ante sus propios ojos como asesinaba a Dumbledore, un hombre que se había comportado siempre con él mejor de lo que se merecía, y eso no tenía excusas.

Regresó a su lugar, es decir, lo más alejado de él que le era posible, y volvió a conciliar el sueño.

--- Potter --- escuchó que le llamaban --- Potter, despierte.

Harry abrió los ojos y le miró, agotado por el incidente de la noche anterior. Observó a Snape con suspicacia, queriendo encontrar algún signo que le dijera que recordaba lo de anoche. Snape estaba demasiado débil para darse cuenta de nada, y apenas tuvo fuerzas para señalar el vaso. Harry, receloso, se levantó y le acercó lo que le pedía. Snape bebió unos tragos y lo dejó a un lado para luego posar la mirada directamente en los ojos verdes de Harry. Se les quedó mirando de una forma extraña... por un segundo... sin odio.

--- ¿Qué? --- preguntó Harry bruscamente, esquivando su mirada.

Snape no pudo evitar que la decepción se pintara en su rostro y la ocultó bajo una mueca de desdén. Por un momento pensó que podía haber algo más de ella en ese chico, pero... esa contestación hostil era indudablemente más propia de su padre.

--- No importa.

--------------------------------------------

--- ¿Por qué me levantó de las escaleras? --- preguntó Harry repentinamente.

--- ¿Disculpa?

--- Cuando bajábamos hasta aquí, los lobos nos pisaban los talones y me caí ¿Por qué no me dejó en el suelo y permitió que los animales me mordieran?

--- Son animales, Potter. Una vez empiezan a comer no son capaces de parar con facilidad... despues de ti irian a por mi. Puedes preguntarle a Lupin sobre el comportamiento de esas bestias cuando salgas de aquí.

--- No creo que ninguno de los dos vayamos a salir de aquí.

Harry lo dijo con un tono de tranquilidad tan absoluta, que Snape se dignó por fin a mirarle, pero Potter no le prestaba atención, miraba por la ventana, por donde ya había pasado un par de veces Buckbeak.

--- ¿En qué bando están los Adti?--- preguntó Harry al cabo de un rato.

--- En ninguno. Es una guerra entre magos, y tanto unos como otros destruirían a los Adti si no supusieran una perdida considerable de vidas para mortífagos y aurores.

--- ¿Por qué?

--- Son criaturas poderosas, Potter. Demasiado. Por eso las confinaron aquí.

--- ¿Y por qué no hemos hablado en Hogwarts de ellas?

--- Porque se dan en el último curso, al que aún no has llegado, en la asignatura de...

--- ... defensa contra las artes oscuras.---completó el Adti mirándo fijamente a Snape ---. ¡Vaya! Se ha despertado.

--- Sí, hace unas cuantas horas ya.

El Adti dejó la bandeja en el suelo y vio cómo se repartían la comida.

--- Si me permitís la observación, parecéis conoceros de hace tiempo.

--- Seis años --- murmuró Harry.

--- Y ¿Cómo conoce Harry Potter a un mortífago y vive para contarlo?

--- Era... mi profesor de pociones.

--- ¡Pociones! --- exclamó mirando al hombre burlonamente--- ¿Dumstrang?

--- Hogwarts.

--- ¿En serio? --- se acercó un poco a Harry y habló en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que Snape no le oyera --- Es más del estilo de Dumstrang.

--- No merece enseñar en ninguna escuela.

--- Diablos, ¿por qué no merece si quiera eso?

--- Es un asesino.

--- Silencio, Potter --- avisó Snape, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

--- Ya sabe que eres un mortífago --- dijo Harry encarándosele --- y un traidor.

--- Retira eso ahora mismo, Potter --- exclamó levantándose.

--- ¿Por qué? Ah, por supuesto, fueste fiel a tu amo, Voldemort. Pero ¿que hay de Dumbledore? Te trató como a un hijo a pesar de todo, te defendió cuando quisieron llevarte a Azkaban, te dio trabajo cuando nadie te quería a su lado y confió en ti a pesar de la vuelta de tu señor. ¿ Y cómo se lo pagaste? ¿Cómo le pagaste todo eso? Le apuntaste con tu varita y...

--- ¡Basta! --- le cortó Snape, y al momento Harry recibió un fuerte empujón mágico que por poco no le llevó al suelo.

Lo peor fue que, como no tenía varita, el hechizo fue desmedido y no muy exacto, y el Adti, que estaba al lado de Harry, se llevó la mayor parte. Snape volvió a ver ese tono rojizo en sus ojos y, un segundo después, salió despedió con tal fuerza contra la pared que, por un momento, Harry estuvo seguro de que el Adti le había partido por la mitad. Su cuerpo cayó inconsciente al suelo, y Harry miró a su agresor.

--- Yo que tú usaría la varita con él --- dijo antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Harry fue hasta Snape y vio que la herida del costado se había reabierto completamente y, de nuevo, sangraba. Trató de parar la hemorragia pero, para cuando lo consiguió, había perdido mucha sangre y estaba aún mucho más lívido que de costumbre. No sabía qué hacer, así que le apuntó con la varita y dijo:

---"Enervate"

Snape soltó un ahogado gemido y se revolvió antes de acostumbrarse al dolor de su cuerpo. Recuperó un ritmo de respiración normal y miró a Harry, que le observaba a distancia con un gesto asustado.

--- Potter... acércate...

Harry le obedeció.

--- No sabía qué hacer...--- se justificó.

--- Has hecho bien despertándome --- le interrumpió Snape con tono seco ---. Me estoy muriendo ¿Recuerdas nuestras clases de Oclumancia?

Harry primero se sorprendió de esa declaración sobre su estado de salud, y luego se extrañó de que no añadiera ningún comentario sarcástico sobre las clases, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía fuerzas, por mucho que quisiera.

--- Sí.

--- Quiero que te introduzcas en mi mente.

--- ¿Có...Cómo dice? --- tartamudeó Harry, temiendo que supiera que ya se lo había hecho antes.

--- ¡Legermancia, Potter! ¿Recuerdas o no?

--- Sí... pero.. ¿Por qué?

--- Porque no creerás nada de lo que diga. Tengo algo que mostrarte... mis barreras están debilitadas... el dolor me distrae, pero trataré de guiarte al recuerdo adecuado... ¿Estás preparado?

---...

--- ¿Preparado, Potter?

Harry le apuntó con su varita y asintió. Snape cerró un segundo los párpados, suspiró profundamente sin llegar a creerse que permitiría a un Potter entrar en su mente, y, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Harry notó algo distinto, como si ya no fueran interminables túneles que no llegaban a ninguna parte, si no puertas entreabiertas. Se preguntó si siempre estaba a la defensiva frente a un posible ataque.

--- Adelante.

--- ¡"Legilimens"!

Un buen montón de escenas se superpusieron unas sobre otras: Snape colgado boca-abajo, Fawkes posándose en su hombro, él hablando con un asustadísimo Karkarov, una discusión con su madre (Lily Evans), donde Harry quiso mirar, pero Snape logró expulsarle a otro recuerdo, donde hablaba con Dumbledore.

--- No sabía que conocieras a mi madre --- dijo con un duro y frío tono de rencor en su voz.

--- ¡Atiende, Potter!

_Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su mesa del despacho, y había bajado la espada de Griffindor de su vitrina. Snape no podía evitar mirarla con cierto desagrado._

_--- No hagas eso, Severus, parece que vayas a destruirla en cuanto salga de aquí...--- dijo el viejo._

_--- Sabe muy bien que no, director, no mientras que esas no sean sus ordenes..._

_---Y no lo son, por supuesto._

_--- Por supuesto --- añadió Snape con cierta decepción._

_--- Debes dejarle esta espada a Harry, tiene que encontrarla. Yo la he puesto en mi testamento para que la herede, pero el ministerio no permitirá que se la quede, asíque..._

_--- No se preocupe, director._

_--- Tampoco puedes delatarte ante Voldemort, que sabe el poder de esta espada. Deberás hacer una copia y mantener la verdadera segura para cuando llegue el momento._

Todavía no había salido de la mente de Snape, pero el recuerdo se tornó borroso cuando su voz le distrajo.

--- La verdadera está en la chimenea de mi antiguo despacho de profesor de pociones, junto con ciertas instrucciones.

--- Pero usted mató a Dumbeldore, yo lo ví --- dijo tratando de no perder por completo la concentración, y sintió cómo, aún más débilmente que antes, era conducido a otro recuerdo. Snape parecía hacer un esfuerzo mental sobrehumano.

_Snape alzó las cejas y su tono era sardónico al preguntar:_

_--- ¿Vas a dejar que te mate?_

_--- Claro que no --- respondió Dumbledore ---. __**Tú**__ debes matarme._

_Hubo un largo silencio, solo roto por un extraño sonido que hizo el fenix royendo algo._

_--- ¿Quieres que lo haga ahora?--- preguntó Snape con su voz cargada de ironía --- ¿O te doy un momento para componer tu epitafio?_

_---¡Oh, no! ¡Todavía no! --- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo --- Me atrevería a decir que la ocasión se presentará a su debido tiempo._

_--- Si no te importa morir --- dijo Snape --- ¿Por qué no dejas que Draco lo haga?_

_--- El alma de ese chico no esta todavía tan dañada --- dijo Dumbledore ---. No quiero cargar con ella en mi conciencia._

_--- ¿Y qué pasa con mi alma, Dumbledore? ¿Que pasa con la mía? --- preguntó angustiado, y aún furioso._

_--- Solo tú sabes el daño que hará a tu alma ayudar a un pobre viejo a ahorrarse dolor y humillación--- dijo Dumbledore --- Te pido este gran favor, Severus, porque el que la muerte me llegará pronto es tan seguro como que los __Chudley Cannons terminarán a la cola de la liga este año. Confieso que preferiría algo rápido, sin dolor, evitarme lo que sería un asunto sucio y prolongado si interviniera en él, por ejemplo, Grey back. (¿He oído que Voldemort le ha reclutado?) O nuestra querida Bellatrix, a quien le gusta jugar con su comida antes de comersela._

_Su tono de voz era ligero, pero sus ojos penetraban en Snape como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho en Harry. Finalmente, Snape hizo un corto y firme asentimiento._

_--- Gracias, Severus..._

El recuerdo comenzó a diluirse, y mientras una fuerza le empujaba hacia fuera con debilidad, Harry llegó a ver a Dumbeldor en la torre, en Hogwarts, suplicando a Snape que le matara.

--- Has tenido suficiente, Potter.

Y sin embargo ante Harry se cruzó otro recuerdo en el que Snape también hablaba con Dumbledore y no pudo resistir su curiosidad.

_Se oyó un sonido terrible, como el de un animal herido. Snape se desplomó sobre la silla mientras Dumbledore se mantenía a su lado con semblante muy serio._

_--- Yo pensaba... que tú ibas... a mantenerla... a salvo..._

_---Ella y James depositaron su confianza en la persona equivocada--- dijo Dumbledore--- Igual que tú, Severus.¿No esperabas que Lord Voldemort la dejara?_

--- ¡POTTER! --- gritó Snape casi logrando que Harry perdiera la concentración.

_La respiración de Snape era superficial._

_--- Su hijo a sobrevivido--- dijo Dumbledore._

_Con un gesto de desprecio, Snape hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicando que eso no le importara en absoluto. _

_---Su hijo vive. Y tiene sus ojos. Exactamente sus ojos. ¿Recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans, verdad? --- su tono era de extremada crueldad para usar con alguién que sufría de una forma tan evidente,era afilado y dañino, y a Harry le hubiera parecido excesivo si no fuera porque por culpa de ese hombre sus padres habían muerto--- Seguro que sí. _

_--- ¡NO! --- bramó Snape--- Se ha ido... muerta..._

_--- ¿Te remuerde la conciencia, Severus?_

_--- Yo desearía... desearía estar muerto..._

Snape hizo un nuevo intento por echar a Harry de su mente, pero éste no se dejó distraer y no perdió ni una palabra.

_--- ¿Y a quién beneficiaría eso?--- dijo Dumbledore fríamente --- Si amabas a Lily Evans, si verdaderamente la amabas, entonces está claro lo que tienes que hacer a partir de ahora._

_Snape parecía mirarle con un velo de dolor cubriéndole los ojos y finalmente las palabras de Dumbledore llegaron hasta él._

_--- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_--- Tú sabes cómo y por qué murió.---aclaró Dumbledore--- Asegúrate de que no fue en vano. Ayúdame a proteger al hijo de Lily._

_--- Él no necesita protección, el Señor Oscuro se ha ido..._

_---El Señor Oscuro volverá, y Harry Potter estará en terrible peligro cuando lo haga._

--- ¡Basta, Potter!

_Hubo una larga pausa, y lentamente Snape recuperó el control de si mismo, regulando su respiración. Finalmente dijo:_

_--- Muy bien, de acuerdo. Pero nunca... ¡nunca lo cuentes, Dumbledore! Esto debe quedar entre nosotros. Júralo. No lo podría soportar... especialmente al hijo de Potter…¡Quiero tu palabra! _

_--- ¿Mi palabra, Severus, de que nunca revelaré a nadie lo mejor de ti?--- Dumbledore suspiró, mirando la feroz y angustiada cara de Snape--- Si insistes..._

La escena se diolvio y Harry escuchó de refilón cómo Dumbledore, en otro momento, le decía a Snape.

_--- Pero esto es conmovedor, Severus. ¿Te has encariñado con el muchacho, después de todo?_

También vio una escena en la que su padre le ponía la zancadilla en el tren escarlata de Hogwarts, y escuchó parte de una conversación en la que hablaban de Karkarof, y Snape declaraba que él no era tan cobarde como para huir también. Pero Harry rebuscaba, luchó contra las barreras de Snape, hasta que halló lo que quería encontrar. Él y su madre estaban frente a la entrada de la casa Gryffindor.

_--- Lo siento --- decía él._

_---No me importa --- respondió ella._

Harry notó que Snape concentraba todas sus fuerzas en impedirle el paso a ese recuerdo en concreto, pero ambos sabian que Harry las podía superar con facilidad.

_--- Perdóname._

_--- Ahorra saliva._

--- Basta, Potter. Por favor.

Harry no cedió del todo, pero enfocó al hombre que estaba frente a él, moribundo, y de quién estaba arrebatándole sus más intimos recuerdos sólo para saciar su curiosidad. Escuchó de fondo la discusión que mantenían, y como Snape casi le suplicaba perdón por haberla llamado sangresucia. Volvió la mirada a un lado, perdiendo el contacto visual y bajando la varita.

--- Lo siento --- se disculpó harry, sinceramente avergonzado --- Quería la verdad.

--- ¿La verdad? La verdad es que siempre odié a tu padre, y nunca me has importado.

--- Pero mi madre sí.

--- Tu madre era distinta, Potter. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que no hubiera muerto ese día.

--- ¿Incluso tu vida?

Snape se echó a reir, pero tuvo que parar debido al dolor.

--- Arriesgué mucho más sólo para vengarla y mantener a su hijo con vida. Arriesgué una cadena perpetua en Azkaban o una agonía larga y dolorosa a manos de Voldemort si averiguaba mi doble juego --- sonrió ---. Ahora es todo burlonamente irrelevante, de cualquier forma siempre fue más un sarcasmo que una paradoja el que la única persona que me importaba que viviese fuese el hijo de Potter.

Hubo un largo silencio.

--- Usted sabe que yo no soy mi padre --- dijo Harry mirándole fijamente ---. ¿Verdad, señor?

--- ¿Desde cuando me tratas con tanto respeto, Potter?

--- Desde que se lo ha ganado a pulso, señor.

Snape se removió un tanto incómodo y respondió a la pregunta inicial.

--- No estoy seguro, Potter. Rompes las normas, te enfrentas a los profesores, no respetas a mi casa, eres prepotente, temerario e irreverente.

--- Cierto, señor, todo ello cierto. Pero no soy mi padre.

--- Tu padre era un desgraciado cobarde.

---No --- miró al suelo y se sentó frente a él, con la cabeza gacha ---. Mi padre era un desgraciado cobarde con usted. Cometió errores, pero se reformó, al igual que usted. Aunque, si le sirve de algo. Lo lamento.

Harry levantó la vista y Snape, por una vez, sólo pudo ver en él los ojos de su madre. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared de atrás, mirando hacia el techo.

--- Quiero pedirte lo que Dumbledore me pidió a mí, Harry.

El aludido le miró sin reconocerle, no parecía ya el oscuro profesor de pociones que conocía, y pensó que, si Dumbledore le veía siempre así, comprendía porque le había defendido y protegido con tanto celo durante tanto tiempo. Harry estaba confuso, habían cambiado mucho las cosas en poco tiempo. Snape ya no era un asesino, Dumbledore habia muerto por propia voluntad, el pasado se había aclarado mucho, le habían dejado una misión encomendada que debía cumplir en la que intervenía la espada de Griffindor...

--- Yo no... no puedo, señor.

Snape suspiró y cerró los ojos.

--- Tu capacidad de perdonar, Harry, sí la heredaste de tu madre.

El niño se revolvió incómodo, sin llegar a acostumbrarse a que alguién que había odiado tanto, y viceversa, le tratara con esa familiaridad... aunque no se sintió ofendido por ello.

Cuando Snape despertó, sintió que la vida se le estaba escapando, aunque sabía suficiente de medicina como para darse cuenta de que aún le quedaban al menos trece horas de agonía. Sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo, pero la vida le había acostumbrado a sufrir. Miró a un lado y vio a Potter, que se había quedado dormido sentado, aparentemente queriendo velarle. Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero le exasperaba su falta de disciplina.

--- Potter --- le llamó.

Harry sacudió la cabeza nerviosamente.

--- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señor?

--- No duraré mucho más. ¿Cuánto tardará en regresar el Adti?

--- Debe haber pasado el mediodía--- dijo Harry frotándose los ojos y mirando por la ventana ---, así que unas siete horas, diría yo, señor.

--- Debes matarme entonces...

--- Señor...

--- No seas estúpido, Potter, deja a un lado tu orgullo Griffindor por las acciones nobles e inútiles y comportate por una vez...

--- ¿Cómo un Slytherin?---dijo con tono de desprecio.

--- Como alguien lógico. Si me lanzas el Avada Kedavra ante el Adti, tendrás la posibilidad de que cumpla su palabra y te deje marchar. Así que hazlo, seguro que lo disfrutas.

Harry se ofendió por el comentario, pero sobretodo fue la realidad de lo que Snape describía con tan fría razón como única salida, lo que le hizo encogerse en una esquina y darle la espalda al que fue su profesor. No quería creerle. Se paso la mano por la frente y tocó su cicatriz, hacía dias que no le dolía, concretamente desde que se desaparecio con Snape y Buckbeak... entonces cayó en la cuenta. El primer sitio al que fueron fue con Voldemort, pero, aún con un hipogrifo destrozándole, Snape había agarrado a Harry para asegurarse de que no se quedaba atrás (seguramente le vio soltar una mano para llevarla a la cicatriz) y le había alejado lo más posible de allí, aunque habría, posiblemente, errado el lugar en el que aparecerse, lo cual era comprensible por el dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

--- ¡Vaya! Ya ha comenzado a temblar de nuevo --- comentó el Adti cuando llegó, a la noche --- Pronto solo tendré que traer un plato.

--- Es tu culpa --- dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

--- Po... Potter... --- le advirtió Snape entre temblores.

--- No, señor --- dijo encarándole con un tono de rotunda firmeza ---. Lo siento, pero no, señor --- volvió a mirar al Adti y le apuntó con su varita --- Sánele.

--- No tengo poderes curativos...

--- Sí los tiene. Buckbeak se rompió un ala y hace días que le veo volar. Sánele.

El Adti le miró con picardía, hizo que la varita se desvaneciera de su mano y luego le retó:

--- Oblígame.

Harry le empujó con fuerza, y no solo física, sino también mágica, lo que le lanzó contra la pared trasera con bastante fuerza como para que le doliera.

--- ¡POTTER!

El Adti se levantó y le miró con sus ojos violetas.

--- O tienes mucho valor, o eres un inconsciente temerario. En cualquier caso no puedes nada contra mí.

Levantó a Harry del suelo y le lanzó contra la pared. Snape logró crear un pequeño escudo que consiguió que el chico no se matase.

--- ¡Basta... ya! Tienes... sed de... sangre... de mago, y tal vez... nos lo merezcamos... pero ya me has... matado a mí... ¿No te... vale?

---Creí que le querías muerto, te hacía un favor --- dijo con sorna, luego se volvió a Harry a quién despertó de su reciente caida en la inconsciencia --- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿No había matado a ese vejestorio, al parecer, amigo tuyo?

--- No se atreva a hablar así de Dumbledore.

--- El jefe del Wizengamot... cuanto honor... y cuantas injusticias ha cometido. En cualquier caso tú parecias apreciarle ¿Tan pronto le has olvidado?

--- ¡No! Simplemente... estaba en un error.

--- ¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

--- Hablé con él y...

--- ¡Ah! --- le interrumpió el Adti con un tono que delataba que hacía tiempo que esperaba llegar a esa parte de la conversación ---. Parlamentasteis y así comprendisteis, añadiendo un nuevo punto de vista, y solventasteis vuestros roces y heridas. ¿Es eso?

--- ¡Sí! 

--- Pues, en ese caso, par de estúpidos magos, a ver si no lo olvidais la próxima vez que el Wizengamot se reuna para hablar, sin siquiera nuestra presencia, del futuro que deciden sobre nosotros.

Harry estaba completamente confuso, pero vio como el Adti dirigía la mirada hacia Snape, quién empezó a respirar quedamente. En seguida el poco color que tenía antaño le volvió a la cara, y su gesto fue de alivio al desvanecerse el dolor. Inmediatamente se encontraron fuera del castillo, y el Adti les indicó la salida de su territorio.

--- Seguíd por ahí... y no volvais a pisar estas mis tierras porque no volvereis a obtener clemencia. Tomad vuestras varitas --- dijo devolviéndoselas.

Harry y Snape se marcharon de allí con la sensación de ser unos chiquillos que acababan de recibir una tremenda reprimenda. Pero seguían vivos.

--- ¿A dónde te llevo, Potter?

--- A Hogwarts. Enterraran allí a Dumbledore, supongo. Siento que no pueda asistir para mantener su tapadera.

--- No importa, pero deja la espada donde está, buscaré el momento y la forma de hacértela llegar con menos riesgos.

Snape se apareció a las afueras de Hogsmade.

--- ¿Por qué tan lejos? --- preguntó Harry.

--- Ahora mismo... todos me odian allí --- Snape pintó en su cara una sonrisa que antes Harry habría calificado de sarcástica, pero que ahora sabía que reflejaba tristeza.

Snape se agarró repentinamente el antebrazo izquierdo durante unos segundos y Harry supo que la marca tenebrosa quemaba, el Señor Oscuro le reclamaba a su lado sin sospechas.

--- Si le llegara a pasar algo, señor, me encargaría de limpiar su nombre.

Snape le miró fijamente a los ojos.

--- Tan endiablamente parecido a tu padre... y tan insondablemente parecido a Lily --- le tendió la mano con un gesto firme y meditado, y sintió como se la estrechaba ---. Adios, Harry.

---Adios, profesor.

FIN


End file.
